1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator having an improved door opening configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus to store food at a low temperature, and includes a first storage compartment in which food is stored at a relatively low temperature, and a second storage compartment in which food is stored at a temperature higher than that of the first storage compartment.
The refrigerator includes a body internally defining storage compartments, such as the first and second storage compartments, doors provided at a front side of the body to open or close the respective storage compartments, and door handles provided at a front side of the respective doors.
A user may open or close the storage compartments by gripping the door handles provided at the front side of the respective doors.